


The Lion Sleeps Tonight

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Metal Fight Beyblade Season/Series 02, Original Character(s), Psychological Torture, Ransom, Rivalry, Threats, Tissue Warning, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: When the Championships are over and the world saved again, the gang takes a break until trouble comes once again to Bey City where a fierce hunter is trying to track down his pray. When Kyouya is taken by the Bounty Hunters by mistaken identity will this Lion escape the graps of the Hunter, the poacher who is ready to do anything to see the number one blader, Ginga fall? Or would he be taken down with one fatal strike?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. A Summer Scorcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DalekLetoEndeavour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/gifts).



> This is my first time writing for this fandom that I just gotten back into watching. I wrote this becuase I wanted to and that it was just for fun really... I don't know what I'm really writing.. But I hope it's okay. I will edit and develop it as I go alone but for now please enjoy this story... Please read the story with care...  
> Thank you...

A summer heat wave comes to Bey City as the gang of friends sweat profoundly inside B-Pit with nothing better to do.  
"It's so hot! " complained Masamune, his head pounding at the signs of too much sun as he sat down on a chair. The rest moaned for they too were hot, too hot actually. They were used to the heat but never like this, it was like being in the desert but only worst. Gingka too was feeling the heat.  
"Everybody's hot, it's not just you Masamune" cried out Gingka talking off his scarf to just cool himself down. Benkei and Kenta were settled on the other side of the shop as they chuged down bottle after bottles of drinks down their throats.  
"It's not working" said Kenta taking the last bottle which he had to fight Benkei over for.  
"You said it Kenta" replied Benkei, his hat off as he used it to wipe of the sweat pouring down his forehead. By the open door Kyouya watched the others sloatched down, sweat down their faces. He scoffs as Madoka enters from below with a plate of food and drinks.  
"Hey guys, just thought would you love some..." before she could utter the words Benkei and Masamune as well as Gingka rushed to finsh the drinks and food. Madoka screamed but with the charge of Benkei being the bull he was and the other boys, she had managed to slavage the last piece of sandwich and cold drink before her eyes caught Kyouya's by the door.  
"Hey, you want some?"  
There was a pause before Kyouya looked down at tray. He smirked a little before talking the sandwich leaving the drink at the tray.  
"You don't want the drink? It's hot today, it suppose to reach 10 more degrees tomorrow" she said before a long groan entered the room. She sighs, her eyes rolling at the childish acts of the other boys. Kyouya scoffs again shaking his head, he doesn't understand what's up with them at all, after training in Africa since the World Championships last year, he knows how to handle the heat.

Madoka can never analyse Kyouya thoughts and feels for he was just mysterious in that nature.  
"I can handle the heat" he said with confidence watching his friends take defeat to the scorching heat. By this point Kyouya hadn't broken a sweat despite him feeling the heart too.  
"You know I don't understand you sometimes Kyouya but I'm glad you became my friend. You really do have the Blader's spirit inside you" she complicated him as she took the last drink for herself. For a few seconds he is fluttered but his strong deminer took him back. After a few more minutes of having to deal with this damn heat, Gingka got a brilliant idea, an idea that striked hard through this ridiculous weather.  
"I got it!" screamed Gingka so loud that Masamune fell from his seat on the chair to the ground.  
"What? What is it?" he said trying to get back up again.  
"The pool. There's a local pool here, just around the corner. Last one there gets to buy us the next drinks" he said as he ran as fast he could before Masamune, Benkei and Kenta followed after him.  
"Hey, not fair Gingka" shouted Kenta trying to catch up with he older boys. Madoka just laughed as she turned back to Kyouya trying to ask him if he would like to come too.  
"That's not my kind of fun, my kind of fun is beating Gingka at a battle. That's the only thing I would consider fun" he said with a serious tone in his voice as well as his eyes and Madoka can see that. She nodded in respond and told him they were by the pool if he wanted to find them. After leaving, Kyouya looked around the empty room and with the silence that surrounded him, he decided to travel back to the old hide out where the former members of the Face Hunters used to hang out. He took out his Leon and practiced his moves since the World Championships.  
"Someday Gingka Hagane, someday you will finally know what defeat smells like, isn't that right Leon?" he asked his Leon, understanding that the blader and the bey are one of the same person.

By the pool, Gingka met more of his other friends he hand met along the way.  
"Hey guys, over here" shouted Yu his legs dangling at the edge of the pool.  
"Yu!" shouted Kenta as he went over to his friend. At the pool side there was Tsubasa and Hyoma under the protectivnes of the shade. Immediately Benkei once more charged through and canon balled himself into the cool water.  
"Come on Masamune, the water is fine" said Benkei swiming not noticing the the wet Yu and Kenta.  
"Coming" Masamune as he too jumped in. Madoka and Gingka laughed as they headed for the pool too.  
"Coming? The water is really refreshing" said Gingka trying to convince his friend to join them.  
"I'm coming, just need to get my stuff ready" she replied grinning at him before he too jumped into the pool. Madoka didn't know how she ended up with such great friends. She sat down beside Tsubasa and Hyoma as she too laid down and rested for a while.  
"Hot day isn't it?" asked Hyoma, his smile darting with such friendliness. Madoka looked up and saw Hyoma looking at her.  
"Oh, yes it is, by the way what brings you back to Bey City?" asked Madoka curious of what Hyoma is doing outside of Koma Village.  
"It's the heat. There nothing much to cool you with there so I came here to cool down" he said smiling again and Madoka smiled back understanding what he meant. Tsubasa on the other hand looked around and saw with his sharp eyes that there was one more person missing from the gathering.   
"Where is Kyouya anyway?" he asked looking confused and concerned, knowing that whatever he is he is making used of his time. Madoka looked around but not a single sight of Kyouya was spotted. She should her head and laughed a little.  
"Well, we all know Kyouya, he like his spac and being alone... Hey no running!" screamed Madoka trying to stop Gingka from slipping off to the side of the pool for his own safety. Hyoma laughed while Tsubasa stared up into the sky where his Eagle circled above his head.  
"Go find where Kyouya is, just make sure he's okay" whispered Tsubasa, his mind trying to understand what's up with his friend. 


	2. The Night is Still

It was getting late and the cool night air was cold, they just needed to get rid of that darn summer heat. Gingka, Madoka, Benkei, Kenta and Masamune waved goodbye to Tsubasa, Hyoma and Yu as they headed back to the shop.  
"It's getting late, how did we let time go by like that?" asked Madoka, wiping her head with a towel.  
"It's called having fun Madoka, for which you lack" mocked Masamune as he dodged a hand ready to slap his head as Madoka rashed at him with all she got, but her body was lifted off the ground, the legs kicking and arms waving in the air. Benkei had taken Madoka, stopping her from further attacking her friend.  
"Calm down Madoka, Masamune was just apologisng, right Masamune?" said Gingka, his mouth trying hard not to laugh. When Masamune refused, Gingka couldn't contain his laugher any longer and bursted out laughing when Madoka decided to lundge forward to Masamune again. Once she calmed down, they headed home laughing louder with their friendship strong that cant be broken.  
"I heard what Tsubasa was saying" said Gingka as he and Madoka fell back from the group, Kenta on Benkei's shoulders when hai legs got tired.  
"What are you talking about?" replied Madoka trying not to make eye contact to her best friend, but Gingka wasn't all that dumb as some might think.  
"You know what I'm talking about. The thing about Kyouya, what was that about?" asked Gingka further, pestering his friend for the information he needed. Concern flooding his head and heart.  
"It's nothing really, he just wanted to ask where he was and who knows where he is. He isn't the easiest person to track" she said confidently and without answering and further questions, she ran past Gingka and headed over to the others. He thought hard, trying to figure out what Kyouya was up to. Trying to read into the mind of his friend and rvial. 

The night was young, the setting sun that used to be there was bow gone and it only left a clear dark sky behind it. Gingka looked into he sky above him and witnessed the stars fly past, his eyes in awe. There was nothing more beautiful than the stars, seeing them all up there was a sight to see. They went round another block only to see a familiar face who still won't give in without a fight.  
"Is that..." asked Kenta, his eyes trying to get used to the dark. He leaned in close, his head poking out from behind Benkei.  
"Is that..." asked Masamune once more before Benkei and Gingka immediately said in sync: "Kyouya?" they said as the blader missed their traget.  
"What? What do you want?" he said, fury in his voice as the concentration sdispersing from his mind.  
"Kyouya, its late you should go home" said Madoka, her eyes looking at her friend with some concern. Knowing how hard he trains to become a strong blader, they too need some sleep.  
"I don't sleep, I'll sleep when I feel like it" he said knowing that even though he wanted to sleep he had to beat Gingka at his own game. He looked at him and only though his eyes he looked straight at Gingka and Gingka looked back with the same fire in their eyes.  
"Madoka is right, besides I can't battle you when you're tired, it wouldn't be a fair fight" he laughed trying to lift the mood up again.  
"I'll battle you" said Masamune only to be pulled back by Benkei shaking his head.  
"Okay, only because I have a desire to beat you Gingka Hagane" said Kyouya pushing past them all and headed home. He shoved everyone out of his way taking his launcher and Leon with him. The last thing Gingka saw was the glint of frustration in Kyouya's eyes, something that contained anger and a look of caution as if he was looking out for someone. 

Back at the B-Pit, Ginka stayed behind.  
"You don't have to stay you know, I'm okay with these" said Madoka getting the last few spare parts down to her workshop below.  
"Actually I'm here to ask about..." he didn't finish as Madoka already knew what he was about to say. A concern over her face.  
"You're worried about him aren't you?"  
"What? I don't..."  
"Admit it, you do and so did everyone else. Did you see Benkei's face earlier, he didn't seem to even recognise his own friend. Strange right?" said Madoka, her hand reaching out to pull out a chair.  
"Yeah, very strange. It seems as if he is looking or watching out for someone. Someone dangerous" he said his mind going back to the moment when Kyouya left, it was the feeling of his stare that didn't settle on his brain. What could be going on, he asked himself, as he and Madoka tried to understand what was really happened but they couldn't figure it out. Just than Madoka screamed again making Gingka jump out of his own skin.  
"What?! What's the matter?" he said looking around his bey out.  
"Look at the time it's late already, we need to get to sleep if you want to practice your skills tomorrow with Tsubasa and Yu" she said looking at the clock above with her. Gingka sighed and shook his head laughing.  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow than. We can discuss this later. Goodnight Madoka" he said smiling.  
"Goodnight, Gingka" she said back as he disappeared through the door but the one thought remained the same in both of their heads.  
"What's the matter Kyouya?"  
These were the last thoughts before they went to bed. 


	3. Hear the Lion's Roar

It was another scorching day as Madoka said with all the boys going out in a large moan. Masamune had arrived early by the B-Pit to join Gingka, Madoka and Kenta to go to the Bey Park for some extra practice.   
"It's too hot" complained Masamune again trying to cool himself down with the remaining water he had. Gingka couldn't take it anymore and begged Masamune to stop with his darn complaints.  
"Would you just stop! It's hot okay. Its hot, get over it. We're all hot" he stated, his arms waving in the air, both trying to get his attention and the other to cool himself off. The others laughed, with Madoka following suite just behind as they tried to get to the park before the others did. They didn't get far when out of the blue, a sudden gust of wind blew them away and there just by the entrance of the Bey Park were the rest, Tsubasa and Yu near the gate while Hyoma looked on at what caused such high wind.  
"Guys over here" said Hyoma, his hand waving them over.  
"What's the matter? What's going on here?" asked Gingka getting a few steps in front of his friend only to be blow away again.  
"What is going on?" asked Masamune this time as he watched the battle before them.  
"Come on Kyouya, you can beat them all!" that was Benkei, that would mean...  
"Kyouya's here?" asked Gingka and their thoughts were correct when as the dirt settled down, there stood their friend, his breath sharp and steady. His eyes scanning his surroundings with his launcher in his hand as Leon spun around him. Benkei was on the sidelines cheering his hero on. The others could only watch as Kyouya was surrounded by a number of men in black clothing. They necks covered by a scarf while their mouths covered with a mask.  
"You think you can scare me, not a chance. Go, Leon! True lion gale force wind!" instantly Kyouya moves his arms in the air and anotjet gust of wind bursted though the space around them. A few of the weaker men flew from the strength of Leon's tornado while those who remained stood their grounds.  
"That's pathetic, weak if you ask us" said one of the reamining men as he laughed at Kyouya's weak attempt but Kyouya wasn't having it. He hated being mocked, something people around him didn't dare to do in front of him.

Kyouya's anger grew as he and the other beys spend forward as metal and metal clashed. The on lookers couldn't believe what was happening but their bets were on Kyouya. Tsubasa tried to eye his friend but the dust from the tornado clouded his sight of the fight.  
"What's happening?" asked Yu, jumping up and down to see what the epic battle was about. His mind going crazy over the excitement over the battle. Masamune and Madoka pushed through as all of them viewed the beys in a clash.  
"Is Kyouya going to be okay?" asked Kenta, his eyes trying to focus on the two sides.   
"I don't know, let me check" said Madoka as she took out her device and switched it on. She scanned through her data base and to her dismay she couldn't find anything about these new bladers.  
"Nothing. There is nothing about these guys on my database...oh I hope Kyouya is going to be alright" she said, her eyes on her friend. Gingka looked on, a worried look on his eyes as he watched at the distance as impact after impact threatened to destroy the surrounding. The older males had stronger bets according to Madoka, their fusion wheel to their performance tips were developed to withstand an enormous impact.   
"You won't be standing for long" said Kyouya, his arms in the air again as he sent several more beys flying into the air as Leon made his way through the sea of enemy beys.  
"That's it, that's it Kyouya, battle with all you've got!" screamed Benkei as Kyouya fought with all he had. He was strong and since the world championships, his fight with Gingka and many others like him never held him back. He may not admit it to others but he was pleased to battle such people strong enough to challenge him. This was another easy win.  
"He can do it, we've seen him battle before, it's become second nature for him" said Hyoma remember when he and Kyouya battled in the Survival Games. The velocity and the passion he had back then was still on show right then. Hyoma was impressed.

The battle went on and on and on without stopping as Kyouya used all the strength he could muster as he pushed Leon forward.  
"No matter what you do, I'm the king of this fight! With my blader's spirit, I will win this fight and then..." he paused and spotted Gingka in the crowd. "And then I will beat Gingka" he shouted through another storm of tornados as he raged through having tried and tried again but soon Gingka was seeing something like wasn't right and soon enough Tsubasa was noticing too. After a fierce battle, Kyouya was started to sway back and forth, left and right and with the last of his control, one of the other man's bey knocked Leon out of balance as it tipped over. It was over. The battle was over and Yu sighed with disappointment but nevertheless the others thought he had enough.  
"Kyouya buddy!" screamed Benkei as he rushed to his friend and so did the others. Benkei pulled Kyouya's tired body into his arms just as he collapsed from exhaustion, trying to wake him up. The male in front of them smirked and used his bey to keep attacking Leon, his remaining companions laughing with malic in their voices.  
"Stop that! Stop it! That's enough, just cut it out already" begged and screamed Benkei as he took Kyouya closer to his arms, tears coming down his eyes as his friend and hero laid still in his arms. They won't listen, it was just an attack after attack until a blue haze came it's way stopping the brown shade bey in its track.  
"Enough! He said that's enough. You've won already now leave. That's not what blader's do, it's not about destroying our opponent" said Gingka standing between the men and his friend. One of the men scoffed and asked a simple question.  
"So what is bey battles about? If it's not about destroying your enemies like we've already done to your friend over there..." Gingka growled at this cruel statement. "What is it really about?" the man continued knowing it was his goal to get him mad.  
"It's about the blader's spirit, it's challenging your opponents and to learn from defeat. To have fun and never give up. That's what bey battles are for, unless you want to battle me too so I can make you pay for what you did to Kyouya" Gingka said but someone was pulled at his sleeve, it was Kenta. His eyes showed worry and with that look he stopped and lowered his launcher.

The other men laughed as they began to disappear into the reamining dust in the air. When they were gone they hurried towards Kyouya and Benkei; carefully Benkei carried the still unconscious Kyouya in his arms, his eyes closed and his whole arm dangling at his side.   
"Take him back to the spare bedroom at the shop, we can help him rest there" said Madoka as she guided Benkei over there.  
"Thank you Madoka" he said as he passed. Once he was in a safe distance away from them Madoka always began to burst into tears as she spoke.  
"Poor Kyouya, he battles so hard and pushes himself to his limits but the way those guys attack him and Leon was unacceptable" she said.  
"But what got me was what was Kyouya doing with those guys any way, if they wanted to fight they should have asked me" said Masamune confidently almost forgetting the dreaded heatwave that has threatened to burn them alive. "Man, I'm hot, it's still hot" said Masamune wiping swear off his face.  
"Are we sure that it wasn't the heat that made Kyouya pass out? From what I heard he's losing sleep and with this heat it can have some serious effect on him" said Hyoma trying to drown out Masamune's mopping of the weather.  
"Hmm, maybe but Kyouya is strong and willing to fight even if it means passing out from exhaustion like our fight in the World Championships but this was different. Something was wrong I could feel it somehow" said Gingka, his voice serious then ever. Tsubasa was the second to comfirm his statement.  
"I always felt that there was something wrong with him since we got here" he said looking at the distance where Benkei had ran off to. The others had always known Kyouya was a tough guy but that didn't stop them from caring for him. It's just about time that Kyouya starts realising that he needs them instead of wanting to be alone. They don't want him to be alone. They just can't do that. Not ever. 


End file.
